


To sleep, perchance to dream

by summerof16



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Indirect references to Odin and Thor, Pining, Sad Loki, missed communication, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerof16/pseuds/summerof16
Summary: Loki doesn't know what to do about his feelings for the lovely Sif. He knows she will most likely be married to Thor, but he can't help his thoughts...
Relationships: Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 8





	To sleep, perchance to dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't usually do poetry, but this felt so very Loki/Sif I had to post

Some days you speak  
and I wonder if we talk past each other.  
Your kindness has such candour  
Unbridled openness and affection.  
Is it all just like you say?  
Or is there more between the layers?  
Or is that only what my mischievous heart desires?  
I'm searching for a little more,  
A little breath that promises I'm special...  
More special than you let on.

I know I am a fool  
And will likely always be.  
I am disarmed by your kind words  
And it stings to feel my own stuck in my throat.  
To share the kindness you deserve is to show my cards  
To be bared to the chance of loss.  
Why risk something that is so good?  
Why be greedy and ask for more  
When I can't act anyway?  
Your heart was never mine to claim.

Maybe it is just cowardice.  
Maybe it is just fear.  
Maybe I am just lost.

It's laughable how little it takes for the jaws of hope  
To snap shut over my mind.  
To be so starved that even a glimmer of softness is enough.  
The irony runs deep that I tell others they deserve more  
But my bones shake at the mere thought of just a little.

You are not the problem, you never were  
It was always a matter between heart and mind.  
They say mind over matter,  
But what do you do when the mind agrees with the matter?  
When it's the rules and other souls that halt you?  
That soft power blockade might as well be hard.  
There is no path that I can take

If we truly are speaking past each other,  
I suppose, let it be so.  
But if we aren't?  
That's my problem alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry it doesn't end on a happy note...
> 
> Any comments would be appreciated, but i understand if you don't have the time with such a short post


End file.
